Those Special Moments
by Juliet814
Summary: Just some song fictions about special moments for Ed and Bella, though I might make some for my own humanvampire couple, Nokomis and Arden.
1. A Moment Like This

I think this song, it's called "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson, is perfect for two different scenes: either when Edward and Bella get married, which we all know they will, or for the first time they went to the meadow together, I decided to do the wedding version: here it is

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse, if I did I wouldn't be making horrible song fictions about it, now would I?

I took a deep breath before I nodded to Alice and she handed my flowers, she smiled and gave me a hug, careful not to wrinkle my dress, she took her own small bouquet and walked through the huge wooden double doors, I counted to 100, and follow…….

**What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me,**

**Would you agree**

**It's almost that feelin'**

**That we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come and now...**

My eyes were glued to Edward the moment I saw him, he looked indescribably handsome in his simple black tux, he smiled his gorgeous crooked smile as he reached out to take my hand in his wonderfully cool hand, I couldn't believe this was happening…….

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

I stared into his gorgeous golden eyes, not hearing a word Carlisle was saying, though I vaguely remembered saying "I do" and slipping Edward's ring on his finger, then his glass smooth lips crashed against mine, our first kiss as husband and wife…….

**Everything changes**

**But beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Well I maybe dreamin'**

**But 'till I awake**

**Can we make this dream last forever**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the church, our friends and family cheering, clapping and crying as we headed down the carpet……

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this...**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people spent two lifetimes,**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever,**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this**

Later we swayed gently to the music in the background, completely unaware of the people around us as we stared into each others eyes, they we fill with love, lust, and happiness. He smiled at me and bent his head down to lay his lip against the side of my neck "I love you, Mrs. Isabella Cullen," I felt him smile at my new name, I smiled too, "I love you too, Mr. Edward Cullen."

**OHHHH, LIKE THIS**

**OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.**

**Some people wait a lifetime,**

**For a moment like this.**

**Ohhhhh, like this.**

Yeah, I know it's not that great but I just thought this song was great for Ed and Bella and it would be fun to write a song fiction with it, I have some ideas for more, but I'd like your thoughts first, please R&R!!


	2. Perfiect World

Here's another sing fiction about Twilight, in Bella's POV, after Edward leaves

I turned the radio on and caught my breath as I listen, it fit me so perfectly now that HE had left…..

**I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart**

**Yeah**

**Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away**

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
**

I felt tears run down me cheeks, I wiped them away and focused on the song….

**  
I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through**

**Yeah**

**I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way**

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all**

Usual I'd turn off anything that reminded me of my Edward, but I had to know who wrote this song and what it was called, so I listened more…..

**  
I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go**

**Yeah  
Yeah**

**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing, nothing at all  
Nothing at all**

When the song ended the DJ's voice blasted over the radio "That was Perfect World by Simple Plan, everyone. Ne-" I turned the radio off and leaded back in my seat, Simple Plan had just now become one of my favorite bands.

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Before Your Love

This song works sooooo perfectly for Edward and Bella, I just had to write this, and here it is a song fiction for "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson:

Disclaimer:

Me: sits on my bed crying

Reality: stands over me and says: Ha, Ha! You don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse! Ha, Ha!

Me: I KNOW I don't own them, so can you stop being a jerk and just let me live in my own fantasy world where I DO!

Reality: No.

(Bella's POV, summer after Twilight)

Charlie was gone for the weekend so Edward and I were relaxing on the couch, listening to the radio. I lay in Edwards arms, intoxicated by his scent, when a song came on that captured my interest because, well, it fit me and Edward so perfectly……

**I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized**

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...  
Before your love

I turned my head to look at Edward, just by the surprise and love in his eyes I could tell he was thinking to same as me…….

**I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist**

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love 

As the song progressed our eyes stayed lock together, a smile played on both our lips…..

**And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'**

I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!!...  
Love!!!...

When the song ended Edward lend in and gave me a short, sweet kiss. I sigh and rested my head on his chest, after a while I murmured "I really must find out who wrote that, their now my favorite artist," he chuckled and hugged me tighter to him.

Tell me what you think of this one! My Twilight fiction section is getting way too big; I now have 7 documents in there! (Don't know why I said that, just felt like it)


	4. authors note

Okay I promise I will have a new chapter on everyone of my stories either tomorrow or the next day, I have nothing plan and will have my computer all day, and I promise I will not post another authors note unless a really, really, really have to, until tomorrow.

Midnight Reader Girl


	5. She Thinks She Needs Me

This song is called "She Thinks She Needs Me" by Andy Griggs, and this time, a certain 106 year old bronze haired vampire will be singing the song.

Disclaimer: Alright, so I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephenie Meyer, sue me!

Bella's POV

I sat on the bleachers in the gym watching the acts in the school talent show, for some reason I couldn't find Edward anywhere, even though he had been at school earlier. The current act finished and Ms. Cope stepped up to the mike "Now Here is Edward Cullen singing "She Thinks She Needs Me" by Andy Griggs," I stared dumbfounded as Edward walked on stage, I couldn't believe he hadn't told me! Unless… Oh great, this is probably one of his little surprises and I'm sure this song was for me, so I kept eye contact with him as the music started and his musical voice filled the gym,

she thinks I walk on water  
she thinks I hung the moon  
she tells me every mornin  
they just don't make men like you  
she thinks I've got it together  
she swears I'm as tough as nails  
but I don't have the heart to tell her  
that she don't know me that well

she don't know how much I need her  
she don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me

sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
when she's layin next to me  
but she don't know that when I hold her  
that she's really holdin me  
holdin me

she don't know how much I need her  
she don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me

yea now the funny thing is  
she thinks she's the lucky one

she don't know how much I need her  
she don't know I'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin' arms  
she don't know that its all about her  
she don't know I cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon

I had tears in my eyes at the end of the song and was cheering madly for him a long with the rest of the school. Not surprisingly, Edward won the talent show, which got him a hundred dollar gift card for the Port Angeles mall, which he gladly gave to Alice, she was thrilled, though I have a terrible feeling those $100 dollars were going to be spent on me. After school I rushed over to him and gave him the deepest kiss I could without crossing our boundaries, when we finally pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. "Thank you," I whisper breathlessly, he smile and answered in the same tone "You're welcome."

Hoped you liked it!


	6. One in This World

Okay I really don't have time to write an actual scene but if you look at these lyrics or listen to the song on you tube, I think it kinda relates to Bella and Edwards thought for each other, when both of them aren't think how unworthy they are for the other.

Disclaimer: do I really even have to say it? I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, only copies of them.

One in This World by Haylie Duff

I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
For the one that I am

Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away  
They say  
They say

There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'll find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Someday I'll finely find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true

Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to gibe my whole world to  
They say  
They say

There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to tell my secrets to  
Someone who's living for me only  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say  
They say  
They say

There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe  
You're the one  
The one in this world for me

You're the one  
the one in this world  
you're the one

Until, well, I have more time and creativity to write another piece, see ya!


	7. AN

Hey guys, sorry I didn't keep my promise to update all of my stories. And to make it worse, I'm going to camp again for another week, sorry!

Just so you guys know when I can't update, here's my schedule until school starts:

July 9 – 14: summer camp, no electronics aloud

July 16- 25: visiting Grandparents will have laptop with me then

July 30- August 4: summer camp, no electronics aloud

From then on I'm pretty much free until the 21st, when I help out my mom at school, she's a teacher, and the next day I start 8th grade, I'll think about my stories while I'm at camp, and I have pencils and paper, so I'll hopefully get some stuff down there.

In Rising Sun, I'm restarting it, there are a few things I want to change, but everything on the info page are the same, except Ryan, Jared, Sam, and maybe Nick and Nicky aren't human, but you'll have to wait and see what they are, and yes, one or more of them are a vampire.


	8. I'd Lie

This is if Bella and Edward were both human and been friends since they were little. The song is "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift, I had to change the lyrics a little to fit Edward, but only like three words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "I'd Lie". One's Stephenie Meyer's, the others Taylor Swift's.

Bella's POV

I fumble with my guitar a little, adjusting it to the right position. I stared out at the people in the stands, my best friend, my secret crush, Edward right in the front row, smiling warmly. I closed my eyes as Emmet started the drums, followed by Alice on bass, and me on lead, then I started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green

(She never said what Edward's favorite color was)_  
He loves to argue  
Born on the twentieth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the twentieth 

_His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play piano  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
Don't you ask me if I love him...  
'Cause I'd lie

I opened my eyes as the people clapped, but my eyes were only for Edward. He stared back at me, his mouth half open in shock, I gave a shy smile, and then ran off stage. Back in the dressing room the others were just leaving, as Alice left she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at my through the mirror "Everything will be fine, trust me," she told me, and then left. While I packed up a knock came from the door I walked over and open the door, showing Edward standing right there. Edward stared at my for no more than five seconds, than pulled me into his arms, giving me the best, and first, kiss of my life. When we finally pulled apart, stupid need for oxygen, he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered breathlessly "Just thought I'd let you know. I love you too," And he kissed me again.

Hope you like it!


	9. Who'd You Be Today

**This is really sad, but it fits. In this one Bella did die, but Edward didn't kill himself, because of a note he found that she wrote to him before she died. This is in he pov, and he does believe vampires (good ones at least) go to heaven in this. The song is "Who'd You Be Today" by Kenny Chesney.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any book from the Twilight series, only two copies of each one**

It's been ten years. Ten years since I felt, since I had a reason to live this cursed life, ten years since my Bella died. I remember how she use to love the sun, even went I couldn't be there with her, and how she always complained about the rain, but how she always enjoy spending the day at my house with my family when it did rain. The sound of the rain pounding outside mixed with her beautiful laugh still haunts me, along with her face, and her wonderful smile. I haven't seen my family in years, they all remind me too much of all the time we spent together, me and Bella and them.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone._

She was so young, only 18, she didn't even get to graduate. I miss more each day, sometimes I wonder way I still live, then I read the note that was found where she died:

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to see you again, or tell you I love you once more. But I couldn't live here without you, but please, if you do anything do one thing for me. Live. Live your life to the fullest amount, do what I won't be able to. _

_I love you with all my heart, never forget that._

_ Forever,_

_Your Bella_

I wonder what she'd be like now.

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?_

She would have gone to collage and gotten a degree in writing, and become a famous author, I'm sure she could do it. I wonder if she had wanted a family, what she wanted to name her kids, what else she wanted to do in life. Sometimes I just sit here and talk, like she's here and listening, which, some how, I think she is.

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?_

_Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today._

I finally went back home and started living again, because I know she wanted my to, though everyday is harder than the last, it was the last thing she asked form me, I should be able to at least give her that. But God, I miss her so much.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day._

At least some day I see her again.

_Some day, some day, some day…….._

**Well, it's not perfect, but it's all I can think of anything else, please tell me what ya think. I've only got 4 review all together on the four stories I've got, so please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to get another soon, but there's no promise, ya know school and friends and stuff. **


	10. the end

I'm ending Those Special Moments, but if you want more of my song fics I'm sure I'll be putting up some one-shot ones every now and then, just keep an eye out.

I want to thank Diddly, emo-cutter-narnian-vampiress, and Me love Edward Cullen, who were the only ones to actually review my song fics, out of 1287 veiws, this makes me very sad. (sobs)


End file.
